Cursed Accessories
The Kappa, Goddess, and Friend series of accessories have cursed versions of themselves hidden in the ground of the 3rd mine. Just like with the cursed tools, you will have to remove the curse before you can use them effectively. When they are cursed the accessories will have the opposite affect of what they're suppose to do. Cursed Accessories, mine levels Floor 324, 335, 348, 352, 368, 371, 387, 399, 406, 418, 424, 435, 442, 453, 462, 478, 485, 497, 724, 735, 748, 752, 768, 771, 787, 799, 806, 818, 824, 835, 842, 853, 862, 878, 885, and 897 The Hats and Earrings will be black when you dig up their cursed forms, but a quick call to the Church (and 100,000 G) will decurse them, turning them to green. The Broaches will turn from black to red when you get them blessed by Carter. Besides the wearable accessories there are three more types of item you can find. Time Ring This item changes how outdoor time flows in the game. It doesn't do anything if you are indoors. Speed Boots If you already own the Teleport Stone, these shoes do not have much of a use. They allow you to run fast, even faster than your horse. Witch Earrings An item that combines the powers of the Goddess Earrings and the Kappa Earrings. Recharge your stamina with only one accessory! The cursed accessories will always appear inside the mine regardless if you have a copy of their blessed version. It may seem pointless to have multiple copies of the same item, but you can sell those extra accessories to Van when he comes by the valley every day the ends in a 3 or an 8. Van won't buy the cursed version from you but if you have it decursed, he will pay a hefty price. You may be able to sell your extra green Kappa Earrings for 700,000 G! Selling accessories to Van only work in the boy version of the game. He does not buy them in the girl version. The Save/Reload Trick to finding the Cursed Items All of the Cursed items are found in the floors of the 3rd mine. The tools are found on higher levels while the accessories can be found past floor 300. You can use your save slots in the game to help you find something specific you are looking for! Just save on slot 1 before you enter the floor where a cursed item belongs, then save on slot 2 on the floor itself. For example lets say you're looking for the cursed H.Goddess earrings, an item that (when blessed) will recharge your Strength points as you stand outside. You know the cursed items appear on certain floors of the 3rd mine, so you fall and dig your way down to floor 386. The next floor down has a chance to have the item you're looking for. Step 1: Save your game on slot 1 Once you reach floor 386, dig around until you find the staircase that leads you to floor 387. After you find the staircase you can save your game on slot 1. If by chance the game generates a floor 387 where no item is found you can easily try again just by reloading your floor 386 save and going down the stairs again. Step 2: Save your game on slot 2 When you reach floor 387 just save your game on your 2nd save slot. This save will allow you to reload the room when you find a cursed item in the ground. The cursed things will stay in the same spot each time you reload that same room from slot 2. If the item you find isn't what you're looking for you can simply reload and dig it up again! This same technique can be used to find the cursed tools. Since you can find multiples of the same tool (just like in the GBA games) you can use the save and reload trick to get unique copies of each tool you own.